The Businesswomen
by cw2k
Summary: This is an expansion for Fame & Success. More info in the introduction. Coming 1/2/19.
1. Introduction

The Businesswomen

Introduction

CW2K here with an expansion from Fame Success Melody, Sheva Master Raven were chosen to expand their business even further. From fundraisers, photo shoots,crime prevention and more. But can they handle the pressure and still keep their businesses? Many characters from Street Fighter, Tekken and Dead or Alive guest stars.


	2. Chapter 1: Great News

The Businesswomen

Chapter 1: Great News

The Beach House

Later that day, Melody returned home to find Chris grilling some salmon.

Melody: Baby, I got some great news.

Chris: What is it?

Melody: Nina chose me, Sheva and Raven as, what she calls us, the Businesswomen.

Chris: Really? Chris was ecstatic.

Melody: Big things are happening, baby.

Chris: What are you three gonna do?

Melody: We don't know yet, but starting at the new year, new photo shoots, calendar shoots, charities, that kind of thing.

Chris: My lady is already successful.

Melody: I know, but with your love and support, we can do much. And don't worry about my salon. Nina takes control of the schedule of whatever comes up.

Chris: Makes sense. I'd tell ya, I'd never thought I'd be happier seeing my lady succeed.

Melody: I know. i love you, baby.

Chris: I love you, too, honey. Salmon?

Melody: Ooohhh, it looks so good, baby. I smelled it when I came in.

Cassie: WHADDUP!

Melody: Cassie! What's going on?

Cassie: So you're one of the three Businesswomen, huh?

Melody: Yup.

Cassie: Girl!

The girls hugged each other.

Melody: Have some salmon!

Cassie: Hell yeah.


	3. Chapter 2: First Order of Business

The Businesswomen

Chapter 2: First Order of Business

Nina's Office

Saturday, Jan 5, 2019

11:40 AM

Nina: Alright, ladies. The new year has begun and it's time for your three to fulfill your roles as our Businesswomen.

Helena: Tomorrow, there is a fundraiser taking place in Nigeria of Africa. That's your first order of business.

Melody: What kind of fundraiser?

Master Raven: At my former home?

Nina; Wait, you're from Nigeria?

Sheva: You never told us that.

Master Raven: I am sorry.

Sheva: Do you have a real name besides Tatyana?

Master Raven: Urenna. Like Melody, Tatyana was given to me by the US Government as a safety protocol.

Nina: So it appears that you and Melody have something in common.

Sheva: It would seem so.

Rachel: What about you, Sheva?

Sheva: No. I remained in Africa.

Nina: So we have three strong, beautiful African women. This is just a cherry on top of a cupcake. Now we have three of you for the fundraiser in Nigeria.

Urenna: I just hope nothing terrible happens, like gunshots that killed my family.

Sheva: What?

Melody: Are you serious?

Urenna: Yes. I'm actually scared of going back.

Helena: Bad memories?

Sheva: I lost mine due to illness.

Melody: And mine during a drug raid.

Nina: You all lost your families through senseless hardships. Now we have a new reason for the fundraiser.

Urenna: Will you two join me?

Sheva: Of course.

Melody: You're our African sister.

Helena: Then it is settled. We wish the three of you luck in your new journey.


	4. Chapter 3: A Favor

The Businesswomen

Chapter 3: A Favor

The Beach House

Melody: Baby!

Chris was out back grilling.

Chris: Mel! What's going on?

Melody: Sheva, Urenna and I are going to Africa!

Chris: Urenna?

Melody: Tatyana? You know? Urenna is her African name.

Chris: I didn't know that. What's happening there?

Melody: We're going to Nigeria for a fundraiser.

Chris: How long will you ladies be there?

Melody: For a few days. Listen, I have a favor to ask. While we're gone, I need you to look after my salon. Cassie and the others have already been informed.

Chris: Of course. When are you leaving?

Melody: Tonight. I need to go, babe. Cassie will be here to take you to the salon.

Chris: Alright, babe. You wanna eat first?

Melody: Sure.


	5. Chapter 4: The Fundraiser

The Businesswomen

Chapter 4: The Fundraiser

Nigeria

Melody, Sheva and Master Raven participated in a fundraiser in their respective African gear. Nina videoed the whole event, with the girls raising money to help the starving children and renovation of the villages. Melody was even livestreaming.

Meanwhile, Chris was at the salon, overseeing the day-to-day activities while his lady Melody and her girls are in Nigeria for a fundraiser.

Cassie: How is everything, Chris?

Chris: Good.

Tanya: Hey, look. Melody is livestreaming...

Everyone including Chris was watching the livestream and Chris couldn't be any more happier.

Back in Nigeria a few days later, Melody, Urenna and Sheva have finished the fundraiser. As they said their goodbyes, they took a flight back to Los Angeles in Nina's private jet.

Nina: I'm really impressed, ladies. We raised over $950,000 to the African embassy.

Melody: I'm really happy that the children won't be starving. It makes me sad.

Sheva: I know. I wonder the salon is doing.

Melody calls Chris.

Chris: Hey, babe!

Melody: Hey, Chris! We're on our way back home. We just hit almost a million.

Chris: Incredible!

Melody: How's the salon?

Chris: I'm still there, and Tanya got your livestream.

Melody: I can't wait to watch.

Chris: So I'll see you soon.

Melody: Tonight, baby. I love you.

Chris: I love you too.


	6. Chapter 5: Another Day At the Salon

The Businesswomen

Chapter 5: Another Day At the Salon

A few months later

Melody and her girls were taking care of Jade, getting her nails done.

Melody: Girl, have you lost your damn mind?

Sheva: I'm serious! You don't think the Lakers got what it takes against the Hawks tonight?

Melody: Sheva, I didn't say that. I'm just saying I was hoping they play a little better this season.

M. Raven: Girl, you crazy...

Jade: I suppose you're rooting for the Hawks?

Melody: Hell no. Los Angeles through and through, baby.

Cassie: Mel, you got any more red polish?

Melody: Yea.

Melody gave Cassie some more red polish.

M. Raven: So Nina called me this morning. Melody, we have a photo shoot in Jamaica this weekend. She found another woman to join us.

Sheva: Who is she?

M. Raven: Her name is Mari Jiwe McCabe of Ghana, also known as Vixen.

Melody: For real?!

Sheva: She has the powers of the entire kingdom. I met her before during our fundraiser in Nigeria, and Mel, Nina believes she'd be a worthy addition to us.

Jade: Of that I cannot wait.

M. Raven: We're going to meet her tomorrow right here, as she is currently speaking with Nina about her new position with us.

Sheva: Maybe we should invite her to watch the game tonight.

Melody: Yeah!

Cassie: I'll order us some pizza.

Tanya comes in with some coffee for the girls. She gives each one to them.

Tanya: What did I miss?

Jade: Do you know someone by the name of Vixen?

Tanya: No.

Melody: Mari McCabe of Ghana?

Tanya: WHAT?! I have a couple of her posters!

M. Raven: We're meeting her in Jamaica for a photo shoot.

Tanya: Oh?

Jade: We might invite her to watch the Lakers game tonight

Tanya: This oughta be good.

After two hours...

Jade: I'll be back later for the game tonight.

Melody: That's what's up, girl.

Jade paid and thanked the girls before leaving.

Tanya: So Cassie, what pizza are we getting?


	7. Chapter 6: Night Plans

The Businesswomen

Chapter 6: Night Plans

At night, Melody and the girls were watching the Lakers, but disappointment filled the salon.

Melody: How the hell can they lose like that?

Vixen: They came close.

Melody: I know, but I'll admit it, that was a close game.

Tanya: Well, hopefully the next one next Thursday Vs. the Rockets will be better.

Sheva: I don't know...

M. Raven: What do you mean you don't know?

Sheva: I mean, it's only the first game, right?

Jade: The season started in October.

Sheva: Damn it!

Melody: Anyway, what's happening with you guys?

Sheva: Probably go out for drinks.

Gudelia: Don't you have a Valentine's Day planned for Chris?

Melody: I do, but I'm waiting until tomorrow night. Tonight, though, I'm probably gonna join y'all, maybe hit the casino.

Cassie: I gotta get home. Jacqui and I are playing Fortnite.

Everyone looked at Cassie.

Gudelia: Fortnite? Really?

Cassie: What? It's a fun game.

Jill: Maybe so, but, everyone's into Fortnite nowadays.

Melody: Did y'all hear about this Apex Legends that just came out?

Jade: What's that?

Melody: A mod for Titanfall 2.

Sheva: And I thought Playerunknown's Battlegrounds would beat Fortnite.

Tanya: Not necessarily. They're both battle royales.

M. Raven: Anywho, where should we go for drinks?

Melody: How about the Rooftop?

Jill: I'm in.

Sheva: So am I

M. Raven: I hear they have that pool party thing.

Vixen: Really?

Melody: I've been there a few times and it's awesome.

Sheva: Then it's settled. Although I don't think Chris would want to see you drunk, Melody.

Melody: I agree, but luckily I drink that much.

Jade: Shall we?

Melody: Well, we're closed anyway until morning. Let's hit it!


End file.
